


Lucky Me

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris looks very good in leather armor, Foreplay, M/M, Playful teasing Fenris, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Hawke has a busy day of work ahead of him, but Fenris has other plans to occupy their morning.





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I'll ever get to writing PWP.

When Hawke wakes up, Fenris is still asleep, pressed against Hawke’s side, his nose nuzzled against Hawke’s shoulder. His silver hair is fluffy and sticking out in odd places, and a bit of drool rests on his chin, but he looks calm and content and is snoring softly.

Hawke thinks there could never be any sight so beautiful as that of Fenris sleeping peacefully. Except perhaps the sight of Fenris happy and laughing. Or Fenris with his lips swollen from fervent kisses and expression heated with desire. Or maybe Fenris at the peak of pleasure with Hawke’s name on his lips and fathomless depths of love and passion in his eyes. Or perhaps – look, Hawke finds Fenris beautiful and gorgeous always and forever no matter what, alright?

Hawke could gladly spend all morning staring at Fenris and watching him sleep – completely meant in a much less creepy way than that sounds, of course – but he has mercenary work to do and nobility duties to attend to, and very very sadly he must get to it. So he carefully climbs out of bed, tucking blankets in around his lover as Fenris makes a soft, sleepy sound. It’s nice to let Fenris sleep in without interruption, for Fenris was deprived of care and comfort for far too long. Quietly leaving the room, Hawke heads to the bath for a decently long soak.

When he returns to his bedchamber, he freezes just inside the entrance.

“Oh,” says Hawke, mouth turning dry. He clears his throat and curses himself for momentarily losing his silver tongue.

“Mmm?” responds Fenris in a teasing tone.

“You’re, uh, you’re in my armor.”

Hawke has seen Fenris steal and wear his shirts many times, but there’s something different about the sight of Fenris dressed in Hawke’s Champion armor. It’s enormous on him, even with all the straps and buckles pulled tight. The decorative gold bird skulls gleam in the early morning light, and the spiky spaulders sort of echo Fenris’s own armor against his shoulders. There’s something dangerous-seeming about him even as he looks small and vulnerable swallowed up by the much larger leather armor, and it matches the dangerously playful gleam in his eyes.

Fenris has always looked incredible in leather, but Hawke now realizes just how very good he looks in red leather in particular.

“Indeed,” replies Fenris with a very pleased smirk.

“It’s just that I was going to be wearing that today,” says Hawke oh so eloquently. He’s now regretting being clad only in a towel and robe, and Fenris’s smile only turns more self-satisfied as he sees exactly the effect he’s having on Hawke.

With a shrug and a look of blatantly false innocence, Fenris replies smoothly, “If you want your armor back, you will have to come remove it from me yourself.”

It’s only a few strides for Hawke to cross the room to Fenris, and cupping Fenris’s face in his hands, Hawke tilts his head upwards for a kiss, which Fenris meets eagerly.

“I could simply head to the Gallows naked.”

“Those poor Templars. I fear Cullen will die from blushing,” Fenris deadpans, and Hawke can’t help but laugh.

Hawke’s hands lower to fondle Fenris’s leather-covered ass as he replies with a grin, “Then I suppose you have my full attention for the morning.”

Fenris’s smile deepens before he kisses Hawke again. “Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
